1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the lubricating system for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a technique for reducing noise emitted from the lower crankcase cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines for use in automotive vehicles are usually provided with an oil pan secured to the lower section of the cylinder block, below the crankcase. However, such engines have encountered the problems of engine vibration transmitted through the cylinder block to the oil pan, generating oil pan vibration noise.